Lost
by NekoBoyFan91
Summary: Masaki, an 18 year old waitress, on her own, run away from an abusive family. One day coming back from work, she saves this neko boy and without a proper home. Now that the neko,Hikaru, is living with the shy Misaki, what events might unfold during their


Chapter 1: A New Beginning

by:NekoBoyFan91

Fine indigo-hued eyes opened slowly as sunlight slowly entered into her room. Arch shaped window allowing vibrant rays to enter, a soft yawn slipping from her lips. Tiny bits of hair stuck up on top of her head as the early morning daze began to fade away. Light blue night gown clung nicely to her thin form as she slipped slender legs out under the thick covers. Expelling a soft sigh, she looked around the small room, knowing outside her room door was just a small kitchen and bathroom. Every night she prayed for a large apartment but she supposed her prayers went unheard.

The dim light flicked on as she entered the bathroom, cold tile chilling the soles of her dainty feet. A shiver ran through her as she hopped onto the fluffy rug, staring at the image of herself in the mirror. Nice, unblemished, creme toned skin accented the precious purple of her eyes accompanied with the nice curve of her thin nose, full rosy lips pouting as examined herself in the reflection. Quickly slipping out of the gown, she went through her dull daily morning routine, shower...getting dressed...brushing her teeth...drying her hair.

She sat down, brows furrowing at the pile of bills yet to be paid. 'How am I ever going to pay all this?' She thought, frustration welling up within at the meager earnings she gained. Long moments passed as she skimmed through and calculated, finally finishing. A disgruntled moan was her only reaction as she hardly had enough to pay for more groceries. Maybe she could convince her manager for a raise but highly doubted it, the head honcho at her job wasn't one to comprimise with on salary. Fingers massaged at her temples slightly before she glanced to the clock. '10:50!' Her knee banged hard against the corner of the table as she hurriedly stood, shouting a soft curse as she rumaged around for her sack. The light tan pack was quickly spotted under the clean laundry still waiting to be folded upon her couch. Quickly stopping in front of her mirror, she smoothed out her waitress uniform, skirt tight upon her hips as apron hung just a bit below her knees. A bit of eyeliner placed around her dazzling eyes, probably one of her best features that she didn't realize. Personally, she thought she was one of the plainest girls around, very timid and shy. Cascading ebony tresses fell straight down her back, stopping right below her shoulder blades. Fumbling with her keys she exited her small apartment, locking quickly as she sped down the stairs, yelling a quick 'good morning' to tenant of the building.

As she emerged outside, a quick wind blew through her ebon locks, ominous clouds covering up the once sunny appearance of the day. A dissapointed groan heard as she tried to swipe the rebelious strands away from her face. Realizing that she was indeed late, she broke into a run, the heels serving as a dificult obstacle 'Oh I'm definitely getting blisters for this...can this day get any worse?' Finally she arrived at her job, hungry costumers already enjoying the breakfast served to them. Just as she swiped through the front doors, a small torrents of drops stained the glass doors. She chuckled to herself, pretending to wipe off her forehead 'That was pretty close,' She thought. "Misaki!" Her expression quickly changing from relief to dissapointment as the did indeed get worse.

"Misaki, where have you been! You're bound to be 20 minutes late!" The middle-aged man expression was formed into a tight show of anger, teeth clenched tight as disturbing wrinkles on his forehead cringed together. Misaki recoiled from this sight, half afraid at looking at him and half afraid of losing her job. She sat upon her knees, her hands flat upon the ground as she bowed rapidly "Gomen, Katsuro...ah Gomen...it won't happen again sir" She looked up, smiling sheepishly, hoping he would forgive her. The manager's large protruding nose gave a soft huff in approval "Fine...I'll let it slide" He croached down so that he was eye-level with Misaki "But if it ever happens again.." He leaned in close, eyes thinning in a threat "...you are fired, got it!" She nodded quickly, looking somewhat like a bobblehead, bangs flapping upon her face. Katsuro grunted and shooed her off "Get to work then..." Slightly tripping on her apron, she barely missed a waitress walking with two trays "Hey Misaki! Watch it!" Misaki chuckled sheepishly "Oh sorry!" She ran into the back, gathering up her order notepad and pen, securing her tight uniform once again, to match all her curves 'Ugh...I can't believe the manager makes us wear these thing...he's such a perv.." Quickly, she stuffed the notepad into her apron pocket and slipped out of the back, putting on her happy face for the customers but today it was hard to keep up the cheerful mask, such dreary weather and being scolded so early...what a day. 'When is this bad luck going to end..."

Misaki waved off the last waitress 'Have a good night' Not even a backward glance was given as the waitress left, friendly smile turning into a frown. She always wondered why the other waitresses didn't like here, maybe because she was so different. She didn't join in on their gossip of other waitresses and costumers, critizing their looks and the way they dressed. She'd even heard them talking about her and how wierd she was, not ever talking with them or they complained when she didn't do the chores that were actually their's to do. Sometimes she wished she would stand up for herself but maybe it would always stay this way. After sweeping the floors and wiping down the tables, she grabbed the coat and umbrella she accidently left last night. She had lugged them both thinking it would be a horrible day when it turned out to be sunny. She felt lucky as today was the complete opposite, the clouds had accumlated once again and seemed darker than before. She hurried out the door, remembering to lock up as the gusty wind hit her face. A bad feeling welled up in her stomach 'Oh please don't rain,' but as soon as the thought had past, a tiny droplet hit her nose. The continuous droplets fell savagely as she struggled to open her umbrella. Misaki was half soaked by the time she opened it, letting out a few whimpers as she dripped under the shade. Shivering to herself, she made her way home, dim streetlights led the way.

Sniffling softly to herself, she was almost to the bridge when she heard a loud snarl from the alley way before the entrance to the bridge. Two large dogs barked viciously at something, her first instincts were to run away, not knowing what the wild animals would do. Curiousity got the best of her as she peered into the darkness, seeing a dark shape atop of some wooden crates. Rain beat down upon it and the dogs, their massive builds shuddered with each thunderous bark, she shrunk back but finally saw what was atop the crates. At first, she only saw a sleak ebon tail swaying, thinking it was just a cat, but when lightening flashed she made out the face of a boy. She gasped softly, worried the crates might break under his weight. With only the thought of the boy's safety, she mustered up all her courage and rushed in, yelling at the top of her lungs for the dogs to shoo. Her damp umbrella shook about as she waved her arms, the dogs turning to see what was disturbing them from their meal. Teeth bared as they snarled at the running shape but the lightening flashed at the right time to make her appear larger and more fearsome then what she really seemed. The dogs caught a quick sight, not sure what to think so they ran off past her. Misaki closed her eyes as she thought the dogs were running towards her to attack her but they ran past her, she stood there fear stricken. Finally she opened her eye, still in one piece but soaking wet. She then remembered the boy she was trying to save, looking up to gasp once again. Her first and second impression were right, he looke like a boy but he had a set of dark pointy auds, twitching as the rain hailed upon them. A lithe tail swaying over the crate's edge as damp raven-hued locks fell messily atop his head. Gleaming green eyes peered at her through the darkness, his facial features strong but his expression held a solemn softness, truly handsome. His graceful form leaped down from the crated swiftly, a torn-black t-shirt and baggy black pants adorned his tall body. She blinked in awe at the beautiful creature before her, magestic in a mysterious way..not easily described. Just like a cat, he crawled cautiously foward, stopping as his serious eyes watched her. Masaki felt as if she couldn't move, entranced by the small swift steps of the neko, not noticing he was a foot away, looking up at her as he croached cautiously below her.

Quickly, she backed up, a little wary still from the dangerous experience, shivering slightly as the rain pelted down on her head, her now broken umbrella had shattered from shaking and hitting against the close alley walls. The neko tilted it's head, watching as she backed up, sharp nose picking up her scent of fear. Her sat down upon the damp ground, stopping his advancements to show he meant no harm. Misaki still couldn't believe what she was seeing but her thoughts finally settled, her fright dissapating as she looked him over. His clothes were in shambles, dirty and torn while smears of who knows what covered his arms and face. Her gaze shifted to an open crate, within was a withered blanket and what looked like a few scraps of thrown away food, grimacing at the thought of feasting upon that. Her confused expression changed to an unsure yet sincere smile "Umm...would you like to..." She almost changed her mind, wondering if this was safe to ask but she couldn't help but help the poor boy. She cleared her throat gently "Would you like to come home with me?" Misaki wasn't quite sure wether he would understand her or not but his gaze was locked on hers, a soft blush crossing her cheeks at his stunning eyes. The neko boy watched her unsure, never really being offered a home before but she did save him. He thought back at how scared he was, large ivories knashing at him from below to soon vanish as this human had shooed them off. Finally, he nodded, showing he could indeed comprehend her as well. Her unsure smile grew a bit, glad she could get him out of this horrid alley.

Misaki peered behind her back to see if the neko boy was still following behind, also showing he had the ability to walk on his two feet, sleek ears twitching at the unrelenting downpour. Half way home, she stripped the coat from her back, turning around to offer it to him. "Here, this should keep you dry...um..er" She watched as the rain dripped off his chin and hair, feeling the coat leave her hands as he took it slowly, examining it before draping it over his head. A satisfied smile crossed over her lips as she continued to walk on. Before she could get a few steps, a shadow appeared overhead, the torrent of water stopped from hitting her. Her eyes shifted to her left quickly as the tall neko, held his arms out, using the large coat to shade them both. "Oh...thank you" A blush passing over her cheeks as she walked on, watching him curiously from the corner of her eye, smiling grandly on the inside.

A great sigh of relief passed her lips as they reached her apartment building, ducking out from under the coat to enter. The neko folded up the soaked coat, shaking it off softly, following the girl close behind. Misaki's cautiously peered around, seeing the apartment tenant was nowhere to be seen. She waved her hand at the boy to follow, running quickly up the stairs, unlocking her door to hear his footsteps stop behind her. She pushed foward, holding the door open as she nodded for him to enter, his bare feet leaving small puddles behind as he entered.

He peered around, keen nose smelling the sweet scent of lavender, it matched the soothing smell of the girl beside him. Sharp gaze examined every nook and cranny, his feline curiousity taking control as he spotted a small table dedicated to photos, wooden frames holding the memories. A sign read 'Misaki' on it, looking homemade but hade a homey feeling about it. "I suppose you might want a bath, just the thing after being caught in a storm..." Her soft, melodious voice fading as she dissapeared into a seperate room to emerge seconds later with white towels, atop were black baggy pants and a navy blue t-shirt. She held the pile out towards him, a shy smile on her lips. His heavy lashes blinked softly, taking in her looks for the first time, her sleek hair flowed over her shoulders, accenting rare indigo eyes. A small blush passing over his cheeks as he noted the tightness of her outfit, smoothed to her nice curves, he grabbed for the pile, looking down to hide his blush. Misaki also took notice to his features for the first time, noting how the wet clothing clung to his chest, outlining the defined muscles and stomach. Short strands falling randomly over his emerald eyes, 'Those eyes...so serious and yet'. Misaki blinked slightly before her caring smile lit up her features. "The bathroom is this way..." She showed him everything inside he might want to use before closing the door, walking into her bedroom to dry her hair off completely with a towel. 'Hmm...at least I won't be stuck in this place alone for tonight' But she also wondered if he was willing to stay with her, a troubled expression seen on her features as she thought of this new person in her life to just leave so soon...she didn't want that to happen again. "Are you ok? You seem troubled..." The smooth resonating voice touched her ears as she snapped out of her thoughts, looking up to the source of the lovely voice "Oh..I'm fine" This was the first time he had spoken, it sent a soft shiver down her spine. Instead of just staring at him, she got up quickly, a deep blush already seen on her cheeks. She dug around in the closet, pulling out a fluffy comforter to lay down upon the free corner, next to her bed as she didn't have much space as it is. Throwing down a white pillow, she smiled towards him "You can sleep here for the night if you want..." She quickly looked down at her feet as she remembered she hadn't even asked if he was staying before setting the bed up "..that is if you intend to stay, I understand if you want to leave, I suppose I don't have much to offer."

The neko considered this, he couldn't even remember a time sleeping in a bed or fresh blanket at any matter. Noticing her dissapointed demeanor, he nodded softly "I'll stay" Swiftly walking towards the corner, he bowed his head softly "Thank you very much for your hospitality, Misaki" She blinked in confusion, her blush brightening as he mentioned her name, wondering how he knew but didn't press the matter. She struggled to form words as the same silky tone slipped into her head "Oh...um...uh...your welcome" A soft grin passed across his face, Misaki thought she might be on the verge of falling over, only know realizing how difficult it would be to act normal around this attractive male "I'm..gonna go get ready for bed now" The tension flowed out as she brushed her teeth and hair, the silky strands wavy as they had air dried but still a smooth looking ebony. She decided to wear a robe over her nightgown since, of course, the presense of this boy...cat...whatever. She scolded herself as she would have to straighten out what he actually was but that could wait another time. When she entered, her was curled up on his made bed, eyes shut as body faced straight up, dark auds twitched ever so slightly in his sleep. A soft smile spread over her lips as she looked him over before slipping into her own bed, clicking the light off as she settled into sleep, feeling a relaxing joy fill inside her at the new friend he could be but also feeling strangely safe with somebody else with her, his presense itself lulling her to sleep. Perhaps her bad luck had finally changed.

Woo! That's the end of Chap. 1. I'm new to this, so bear with me ;

I hope to update soon but reviews are greatly appreciated, I need to know how I did my first time 

My regular email is hope to hear from you.

2/14/06

By the way, Happy Valentine's Day everyone

NekoBoyFan91


End file.
